Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)/Strategies
Strategies to defeat the Z.O.M.G. ---- Strategy #0: (Very high cost) For only one ZOMG put a Technological Terror near the end. Then when the ZOMG layer is popped use Bloon Annihilation Ability. Strategy #1: (High cost) Use 5 M.O.A.B. Maulers at the beginning. Make 2 of them M.O.A.B. assassins (if unlocked) and use the special ability twice. Have some Cripple M.O.A.B.s and some M.O.A.B. SHREDR spikes too. Strategy #2: (Extreme cost) Get a 3:0 Sun God, with one 4:0 Monkey Apprentice, one 4:0 Ice Tower, one 4:0 Glue Gunner, one 0:4 Monkey Village, and three 4:0 Mortar Towers. Make the Sun God 4:2. Strategy #3: (Low cost) Sell everything, then buy at least 12 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannon. Strategy #4: (Low cost) Sell everything, then buy lots of ninja monkeys and upgrade to Bloonjitsu and Sabotage Supply Lines. Strategy #5: (Average-high cost) Save up enough cash for 2-3 Sun Gods. If you can, you can also add Plasma Robo-Monkeys or additional Sun Gods. Strategy #6 (Average-high cost) 1 Ninja monkey 2:4 to slow down the Z.O.M.G with its ability Sabotage Supply lines, thus slowing down the Z.O.M.G to half speed. Then, Robo-monkeys or Technological Terror. which beats Z.O.M.G`s children, (Mostly B.F.B) to instantly wipe out the B.F.B`s without any bloon coming after. Strategy #7 (High cost) Use 3 Spiked Mines, and about 10 Blade Maelstroms. Strategy #8 (Extremely low cost but only works once) 1. Buy village. 2. Build 2 MOAB Assassins and use abilities. 3. Sell MOAB assassins and buy another 2 + use their abilities. 4. Wait until the ZOMG is out of range of the Assassins then sell both. 5. Build 1 more and use ability then sell. 6. Build monkey pirates and use ability. 7. Sell, rebuy and use ability again repeat until one BFB left 8.build Monkey Buccaneer 0-3, sell village and upgrade ship to Monkey Pirates then use ability. ZOMG completely dead for less than $17k. Strategy #9 (Extremely low cost, probably only works on monkey lane/the rink/park path/clock) Buy 1 (0/4) technological terror in a place where maximum ability range is allowed (and the tower can hit the ZOMG near the start), wait for the zomg to turn into BFBs and use ability when all are in radius. In bloon circles buy a monkey beacon, and in other levels, use a few Cripple MOABs. Stratergy #10 (High cost) buy 2 (4,0) dartling guns (more on shorter tracks) and keep the mouse on the ZOMG. Strategy #11 (Very high cost in In-game Money and Monkey Money) Spam Bloonsday Devices, or, if unlocked, Pro Bloonsday Devices. Get the Dartling Ammo Dump (TIII) and some Rays of Doom. Set the R.O.D.'s Target to Fixed, use the Orbital Strike ability, and keep the mouse on the Z.O.M.G. Repeat the button until it is gone. Use the R.O.D.s to clean up the mess. Strategy #12 (Medium-high cost) Get 5 Moab Assassins, and one Sun God. Use up all of the abilities, let the Sun God take care of the B.F.B's and it's children, then win and be awesome. Strategy #13 (Medium-high cost) Get 4 Spectres. Easier said than done. On Monkey Lane in sandbox 2 Spectres can destroy 1 Z.O.M.G. without any leakage if placed in the center on circle flying pattern. Strategy #14 (High cost) Get as many banana farms as you can in early rounds, and save up money. If you are in easy mode, you should be able to get one fully sacrificed temple at level 63, then by level 85, you should have more temples. Banana Farms are the trick. Strategy #15 (Very high) Continuously buying and selling Technological Terrors can take down large amounts of ZOMGs. Strategy #16 (Extremely low cost, but only works on small numbers of ZOMGs, and is only possible in BTD5 Deluxe) Buy a bloonchipper, upgrade it to 4/2, then set it to Strong. Next, buy a monkey ace, upgrade it to 2/4. Once the bloonchipper has nommed its way though the ZOMGs you want to destroy, use the Ground Zero ability, and the horde of BFBs that would have otherwise utterly owned you are gone. This also works with Technological Terrors, but that bumps the cost up a bit, and severely de-powers the strategy. Strategy #17 (Extremely high cost, but only deals a medium amounts of ZOMG's) Buy lots of temples, with perfect sacrifice. It should be at least 10-13 temples needed. If you are playing Monkey Lane on hard, don't let them go too near at the start, just put them on the right side of the screen, if it fits. If you have 15 BRFs while you are playing Monkey Lane Hard, put them in the bottom and right side of the screen. One more thing: You can put TT's, but use their ability only ZOMG's. If you want to spam, build lots of TT's and nothing will get past through your game Strategy #19 (Extreme cost) Buy 2 Sun Gods, then save up enough money to buy a B.A.D.S and a Laser Cannon. (works only on monkey lane) Strategy #20 (Totally Insane Cost): Use the IRF technique(See the Regen Farming Guide), then make at least 1 TOTMG. Strategy #21 (Insanely high cost): Pop it with road spikes. Strategy #22 (Extreme Cost): On Space Truckin', a Ray of Doom, a B.A.D.S and a Monkey Village with M.I.B Call to Arms will take a Z.O.M.G. down. Strategy #23 (Extreme Cost): Two Technological Terrors will kill a Z.O.M.G. if you use the Bloon Annihilation Ability Strategy #24 (High-Extreme Cost): First, buy 2-4 M.O.A.B Assasins. Next, buy the B.A.D.S or Laser Cannon. Finally, get Summon Phoenix or Sun God or Technological Terror, as this comionation does MASSIVE damage to M.O.A.B class balloons. Strategy #25 (Astronominomical Cost) 4 Techno Terrors 0-4 near start. 4 MOAB Assassins 2-4. 2 Sun Gods 3-2. 4 Spectres 4-0. 4 Ground 0 2-4. 4 Spike Factories 4-2, 2 2-4. 8 Sniper Monkeys 4-1, 4 2-4 Put EVERYTHING in the radius of (you will need several) Monkey Villages 4-1. Although HIGHLY costly, this will, on most single path tracks, stop all but the most stubborn hordes of Z.O.M.G. Strategy #26 (Medium-High Cost) Upgrade a Super Monkey (2-4) and Monkey Ace (0-4) and at the start use Ground Zero ability, wait for the Technological Terror to destroy the Z.O.M.G. then use Bloon Annihilation ability when the BFB's are near. Or for multiple Z.O.M.G.'s get Bomb Tower (0-3) and put some to (0-4). Strategy #27 (Only for BTD5 iOS) Buy 5 or 10 Apache Dartships Upgraded to 4-1. There will be no problem. But, if you have problems on early rounds, buy more (From 10 to 25) With 10 Apache Dartships, you can beat up to 5 (or more in short tracks) ZOMGs Strategy #28 (Low-Medium Cost) Buy 5-7 Glaive Lords and put them at strategic locations (i.e. at bends or curves, or between two track portions on a switchback. The more you get, the more secure you are against any M.O.A.B class bloons. (Astronomically effective on Park Path) Strategy #29 (High Cost) Use a Super Monkey Storm to destroy the Z.O.M.G. layer, then have 3 or 4 Spectres ready. (Only works on 1 Z.O.M.G., in Mount Magma) Strategy #30 (High Cost) Use at least 4 High Energy Beacons. (Only tested on 1 Z.O.M.G.) (Only tested on Brick Wall) Strategy #31 (Medium cost) Use a few MOAB Assassins, then have a sun god ready as well to take down the rest (more sun gods on shorter tracks). You may want to use a 4/2 spike factory for cleanup if needed. Strategy #32 (High Cost) Buy a Monkey Village with upgrade "Jungle Drums" then Buy a Sniper upgrade it to 4/1 (Cripple M.O.A.B. with faster shooting) so The Z.O.M.G. will not move and just stay there until it is popped (works for BFBs and MOABs too) after it is popped, you can buy towers to beat the BFBs MOABs and the other bloons Tips *Don't try to use the Monkey Buccaneer harpoon on the Z.O.M.G. until it is popped. *Don't use Tack Shooters against Z.O.M.G's. They can take out regular bloons just fine, but they just aren't made to fight MOAB-Class bloons. If you want (or must), use a couple of Ring of Fires and Blade Maelstroms. *Laser Cannons are pretty effective against Z.O.M.G's. *A few Sniper Monkeys upgraded to Cripple MOAB can immobilize the Z.O.M.G. for a long time- for at least 1.5 seconds. * Monkey Apprentices with Dragon's Breath and Summon Phoenix could be effective if close to a 2/1 Monkey Village. *Pop and Awe will only stun moab class Bloons, not pop them. *Don't do what's in the screenshot to the right - it almost works, but lets a fair amount of Bloons through. (Unless you have 2 or 3 Super Monkey Fan Clubs and have plenty of Triple Darts Monkeys, Spike-o-Pult, or Juggernaut ones, then do it) *Using Banana Farms to farm money is a very good idea. *A Temple of the Monkey God will do some serious damage to it (possibly pop it, depending on the track). Category:Strategies